Corazon de Hielo
by Aleisha-de-Andrmeda
Summary: Shiryu x Seiya **LEMON** Hyoga x Shun....


~~~~~~~~Corazón de Hielo~~~~~~~~~ 

Capitulo 1:La confesión de Shiryu 

Sus pasos iban al mismo tiempo que su corazón,tan rapido como el tic tac de un reloj.Pero no tan frio como su corazón,¿cómo pudo decirle eso?¿la odiaba?no,no podía odiarla.Ella tal vez si le odiaba a él después de lo que le hizo pero él nunca la odió.Su corazón volvió a palpitar, 

*No se como puedes vivir con ese corazón de hielo!!* más de una vez ella lo repitió y ahora sonaba en su mente igual q sus pasos se escuchaban en la noche. 

Caminó con la esperanza de que la puerta del departamento de Atenea abriese y poder verla allí con su dulce serenidad y aquel beso q siempre le guardaba al entrar.Volver a ver sus ojos y su dulce sonrisa,e intentar decirle q su corazón,su corazón de hielo estaba roto,igual que él se lo rompió a la reencarnación de la diosa hace un año ya se lo han roto a él. 

Llegó al departamento de Atenea y llamó,pero nadie contestó.Volvió a llamar pero volvió a encontrar una respuesta nula a su llamamiento.Sus ojos azabache volvieron a caer en un mar de amargas lágrimas,se sentó en el escalón de la casa y rompió en llanto. 

Tiempo después dos voces se escuchaban llegar a donde él estaba;era la voz de Atenea y la reconocía muy bien después de tanto tiempo de ser caballero suyo y después de ser novio y amante de la reencarnación de Atenea.Aunque la otra voz también la había escuchado algún momento de su vida,era la voz de un hombre. 

-¡¡Shiryu!!¿Qué te ocurre?-Atenea corrió hacia donde estaba el caballero del dragón. 

-A...Atenea...yo...-Shiryu seguía llorando en el hombro de la diosa 

-Ven conmigo-Atenea se levantó con él y le metió dentro de su casa ante la dulce mirada de su acompañante. 

Shiryu se encontraba en la cama de Atenea descansando de todo aquello,se despertó y recordó todo lo q le habia pasado y pq llegó hasta allí.Se levantó y fué a la puerta pero allí pudo escuchar a Atenea hablar con alguien; 

-Pero Atenea-chan... 

-Ya amor,no te enojes más ¿vale? 

El dragón se acercó más a la puerta a ver con quién hablaba Atenea y su sorpresa fué en aumento. 

-Ya.....si no estoy enojado,pero es q un ex-novio tuyo ahí después de como t dejo,como por suerte te encontré y ahora está aquí. 

-Camus,por eso tengo que darte las gracias por encontrarme y quererme.Pero aunq Shiryu me haya hecho daño también me salvó otras tantas además solo le he dejado descansar ahí porque le veía muy mal y fuera de todo eso somos amigos.... 

-Bueno ya ya-se levantó y tomó a Atenea-que se quede si quiere,pero me debes algo ¿recuerdas? 

Atenea se sonrojo y bajo la mirada,una mano firme levantó su cara y acercó sus labios fundiendose en un lindo beso.Camus la abrazó fuertemente como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuese a dejarle. 

-Aishiteru Atenea-chan 

-Aishiteru Camus-kun 

***** 

Unas horas después Atenea entró a la habitación a ver a Shiryu,este seguía acostado,llorando...La expresión de Atenea cambió ¿por qué acudió Shiryu a ella?Se quedó mirandole, tenía la misma expresión seria y dulce q recordaba,la misma expresión cuando dormía.Pero su vida ahora era otra. Después de haber luchado contra Hades,lo ultimo q hizo como Atenea fué resucitar a los caballeros q murieron en cualquiera de las batallas, volvía a tener en el Santuario a los 88 caballeros.Además resucitó a Shion de Aries maestro de Mü q volvió a ejercer de Patriarca.Y ella se dió cuenta de lo q sentía por Shiryu y viceversa. 

-Atenea... 

-Shiryu ya despertaste...¿qué te ocurrió? 

-Hyoga...y Shun.... 

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!-Atenea abrió aún más sus ojos ante aquello 

-Si Atenea...Hyoga me ha abandonado 

.............. 

Capitulo 2.Hyoga 

"¿Cómo pude hacerlo?¿Cómo pude hacerle daño así?Shiryu...él siempre me ayudó tanto.Aquella primera vez que Shun me dejó por Ikki,él reconoció que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi y ahora yo...Diosa mia yo se como se estará sintiendo él porque le he hecho lo mismo que Shun me hizo a mi." 

Hyoga se recostó al lado de Shun,seguía pensando en todo el mal que le hizo a Shiryu;en como le dijo lo suyo con Shun,aquella mirada de Shiryu al irse... ¿Por qué le hizo tanto daño?¿Tal vez se lo merecía Shun? Quedó mirando al pequeño Usabi que dormía placidamente a su lado."Si,él se lo merece" pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. 

El ruido del teléfono despierta a Atenea quien se encontraba al lado derecho de su cama.Había pasado allí toda la noche hablando con Shiryu y se quedó velando el sueño del dragón;pero alguién la metió en la cama y la tapó con cuidado.Ella sonrió seguro habría sido Camus antes de irse;el teléfono seguía tocando. 

-¿Si?¿Quién es? 

-¿Atenea-sama?Soy Seiya 

-Seiya!! ¿Qué necesitas? 

-Pues...yo quería saber...si Shiryu había ido allí esta noche?? 

-Seiya está aquí,pero ayer vino muy mal.Lo ha pasado muy mal,por qué no vienes por él? 

-Eh...bueno...en unos minutos estoy en tu departamento. 

Atenea colgó el teléfono y sonrió,después de lo mal que lo pasó Seiya cuando Hyoga y Shiryu se fueron juntos.Se levantó de la cama,el dragón todavía dormía y lo más seguro es que Seiya tardara en llegar a su casa pues su departamento estaba en el centro de Grecia y Seiya vivía a una hora en coche de allí.Tomó ropa y fué a darse una ducha rápida y después de eso a preparar el desayuno para los tres. 

Shun despertó en la habitación de aquel hotel,todavía no recordaba lo que había pasado pero al notar aquella suave piel rozando su pecho lo recordó. Pero...diosa mia ¿dónde estará Shiryu?Tocó su mejilla derecha allí donde Shiryu le había golpeado el día anterior.¿Tanto amaba el a Hyoga?Quedó despierto,echado en la cama aún con el abrazo de Hyoga en su cuerpo y pensando en lo que había pasado después de aquella lucha contra Hades... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECUERDO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-Lo....lo hemos hecho?? 

-Atenea?? 

-Si,chicos hemos derrotado a Hades 

Shun se fundió en un abrazo con su hermano y el cisne abrazó emocionado a Shiryu,mientras Atenea sostenía el debil cuerpo de Seiya. 

-Pero debemos llevar a Seiya a un hospital... 

En cuestion de minutos en los alrededores del Santuario se llenaron de ambulancias dispuestas a llevar a aquellas 6 personas al hospital de la fundación Graud.Allí quedaron en observación;Atenea fué la primera en salir pues no tenía muchos rasguños y los que estaban peores eran ellos pero Atenea siempre estuvo al lado de ellos;sobre todo de Seiya que era el que estaba peor.Después de Atenea salieron Hyoga y Shiryu pues Shun estaba demasiado mal después de haber servido de huesped para el alma de Hades e Ikki estaba muy lastimado.Asi que ellos decidieron irse de viaje fuera de Grecia,del Santuario y fuera tambien de Japon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del recuerdo de Shun~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-Seguro que en aquel viaje fué cuando ellos quedaron juntos,pero después de que Ikki lo rechazase...¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle eso a niichan? Todavía recuerdo su cara,diosa mia;nunca pudo creer que yo le amaba.Menos mal que me hizo ver que yo amaba a mi ruso. 

Shun volteo en la cama y se encontro aquellos ojos azules que tantas cosas le habia dicho sin ninguna palabra.Hyoga le sonrió tan dulcemente que creyó morir en aquel instante,se dieron un beso con el que cualquier recuerdo de infelicidad fué borrado. 

-Buenos dias Usa-chan 

-Buenos dias Hyoga 

Y allí quedaron los dos,mirandose tiernamente mientras disfrutaban de aquellas tempranas pero dulces y amorosas caricias.  
  


-Buenos dias Atenea-chan 

-Buenos días Seiya!!-se dieron un abrazo como dos viejos amigos.  
Atenea aprovecho la oportunidad,aquellos dos amigos suyos debian de darse cuenta q se amaban.  
-Eh....Seiya,tengo q salir a comprar unas cosas para el desayuno...no t importa quedarte con Shiryu verdad?  
-Cla...claro q no Atenea,yo me quedo con él.  
La puerta se cerró dejando dentro a aquellos dos amigos que lucharon hace dos años contra Hades,que sobrevivieron a la muerte;allí estaba Seiya parado a la puerta de la habitacion de Atenea,viendo como su amor dormia.Pero en ese instante un lindo Shiryu despertó y notó la mirada de Seiya sobre él.  
-Seiya!  
-Shiryu! 

Capitulo 3.Pero ¿tu me amas? 

El teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que Hyoga pudo cogerlo. 

-¿Si? 

En el otro lado del aparato la voz que le hablaba era muy conocida por él. 

-De acuerdo,en 20 minutos estamos allí 

-¿Quién es?-dijo Shun que salía en ese instante del baño 

Hyoga se volvió y vió la escena más excitante que jamas creyó ver,el cuerpo se marfil de Shun solo tapado por una toalla a partir de su cintura, su melena caia sobre sus hombros y unas traviesas gotas caian del pelo de Shun recorriendo su cuerpo.Hyoga dejó su celular en la mesa y se acercó a el.Le abrazo y con una de sus manos quito un mechon de pelo que caía en uno de los bellos ojos verdes de su Usabi amado.Los dulces labios de Shun tocaron los del cisne con dulzura pero aquel beso que comenzo callado y tranquilo se volvio hambriento y salvaje.El fragil cuerpo de Andrómeda cayó en la cama y sobre él,un vigoroso y joven cuerpo.El rubio bajo sus manos por el dulce cuerpo de Shun arrancandole a este suspiros pues las manos del ruso recorrian todo su cuerpo,todos sus rincones escondidos.Sus manos dibujaban el cuerpo de Shun,beso sus labios,su pecho y siguio bajando hasta quitarle la toalla que era lo unico que cubria su cuerpo,mientras Shun desvestía al cisne e iba besando cada parte de su cuerpo que iba desnudando.Aquel ritual que habia comenzado con un simple y dulce beso estaba convirtiendose en una nueva demostracion de pasion y amor.Shun deslizó lentamente sus manos por las caderas del cisne bajando sus boxers,la hermosa vista del cuerpo desnudo de su amante le deleitaba.Se unieron aun más en un abrazo,juntaron sus cuerpos desnudos escuchando sus corazones latiendo a la par como si los dos estuvieran sincronizados.Hyoga comenzó a bajar sus labios por aquel pequeño cuerpo de porcelana de su tierno y dulce amante;mordiendo y lamiendo despues del daño hecho,Shun gemía debilmente ante las caricias y besos que depositaba Hyoga en su cuerpo. 

Hyoga siguio besando a Shun,bajó por su cuello hasta su pecho y sus muslos.Tomo su sexo y paso lentamente su lengua,torturandole mucho tiempo hasta que lo introdujo en su boca haciendo que Shun emitiese un gran gemido de placer.Beso,lamio y mordio el sexo palpitante de Shun,aquel jamas sintio aquel torrente de pasion que le hacia sentir el cisne.Movia instintivamente sus caderas para que su amante siguiera en aquella maravillosa tortura que le tenia loco,pero cuando notó que estaba a punto de irse paró.Unas palabras sin sonido salieron de los pequeños labios de Andrómeda,pero fueron acallados por otro beso de Hyoga;él cual se instaló entre sus piernas que separó y acomodó frente a él.Con su dedo acarició la caliente entrada de Shun hasta introducir primero uno de sus dedos dentro de él.El pequeño cuerpo se retorció de placer ante aquella caricia,Hyoga aprovechó ese instante para sacar su dedo e introducir lentamente su miembro dentro de su amante.Poco a poco se fué acomodando dentro de Shun y se empezó a mover lentamente;el marfilado cuerpo de Shun se estremecia a cada arremetida del cisne.Aquella pasión que los envolvía hizo que Shun con sus caderas pidiera más moviendolas y su amante comenzó a aumentar su ritmo.Y entre besos y caricias Hyoga derramó su liquido caliente dentro de su pequeño niño y este entre los dedos y los estomagos de ambos;volviendo a quedar unidos,siendo dos pero sintiendose uno.Hyoga salio de dentro de su amor dejando un dulce beso en sus labios.Ambos se miraron con aquel inmenso amor que sienten el uno por el otro.Y descansaron un momento para después ir a ducharse juntos pues alguien los esperaba a los dos dentro de unos minutos. 

Seiya quedó en el marco de la puerta,era increible lo desmejorado que estaba Shiryu.Aquel cabello que tanto le gustaba a Seiya estaba más corto de lo normal,pues Shiryu accedió a cortarselo por petición de Hyoga, aquellos ojos negros que en un tiempo denotaban tranquilidad ahora estaban inundados de miedo.Seiya quedó mirando al chico mayor y no evitó que un par de lágrimas recorriesen su cara. 

-Seiya,¿qué te pasa? -Shiryu se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta el pequeño de ojos café. 

-Nada...es que...me dio pena verte así... -Shiryu puso una de sus manos en el hombro del pequeño y con la otra levantó su cara haciendo que este le mirara a los ojos.Aquellos ojos querian decir tanto,y Shiryu queria saber q escondian esos ojos lindos. 

Seiya miró a Shiryu a los ojos,nunca había estado así de cerca de él o por lo menos nunca le había mirado así a los ojos.Shiryu se acercó un poco más a él,el pequeño pegaso no pudo aguantar más y tomo la cara del chico mayor con sus manos y le besó.Un beso dulce,solo los labios de Seiya sobre los de Shiryu,un beso de uno pero al recibir aquella confortante pasion el dragon le devolvió el beso,un beso q comenzó timido pero se convirtió en un huracan de pasion. 

Después de ese beso ambos se miraron,la morena piel de Seiya tomaba un color rojizo oscuro en sus mejillas y ahora era Shiryu quien derramaba un par de lágrimas. 

-Shiryu...perdoname yo no deberia... 

-Calla pequeño -le dijo Shiryu poniendo un dedo en sus labios-Seiya mirame a los ojos,tu...tu me amas?? 

-Te acuerdas del torneo galactico Shiryu??del combate q libramos los dos?? 

-Si,estuve a punto de morir....pero tu.. 

-Yo t salve,t salve pq me di cuenta de una cosa...me di cuenta q t amaba como a nadie he amado 

Shiryu abrazó a Seiya;después de aquel dolor q le hizo pasa Hyoga un poco de cariño desinteresado de parte del mas pequeño de todos...eran hermanos,pero él siempre sintió algo especial por Seiya... 

~~~~~~~~~~Recuerdo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

--_Cafeteria del hospital (después de Hades;Shun,Ikki y Seiya aun se encuentran en coma)-- _

-Entonces ya decidieron donde van a ir cada uno? 

-Pues...yo quiero ir a un sitio donde poder relajarme.A Rozan no quiero ir por ahora,Shunrei despues de la muerte del maestro se fué con su familia creyendo que yo tambien había muerto y no quiero volver allí me trae demasiado recuerdos. 

-Y yo...no se.Lo unico que se es que no quiero ir solo... 

-Bien,estoy de acuerdo con que Shiryu no quiera volver a Rozan y lo mismo con que Hyoga no quiera ir solo.... por qué no van los dos juntos de viaje??Saben un buen sitio sería Venecia,es una ciudad muy tranquila. 

-Bueno Atenea,yo estoy de acuerdo.Que dices Shiryu?Vienes? 

Shiryu miró a Hyoga,sabía que le pasaba algo.Así que iria con él a ese viaje y intentaria ayudarle...pero ¿y Seiya?Él había sentido algo por Seiya hacía tiempo atras y cuando empezaron las luchas contra Hades se dijo para si q si acababan con vida le diria q le amaba...desde q le vió después de su entrenamiento en Grecia.Era un joven con tanta energía...una pequeña esperanza,una ilusión;debía quedarse aqui con él. 

-Yo...prefiero esperar a q ellos se despierten?? 

-Shiryu por favor...acompañame si?? 

El dragón miró los ojos suplicantes de Hyoga pero algo en su interior le decia q no... 

-No t preocupes,yo me quedaré aqui cuidando de ellos y si algo les pasa lo sabreis vale? 

-Atenea-sama....-Shiryu miró a Atenea esta con los ojos le decía q si -de acuerdo;Hyoga ve por los billetes q nos iremos. 

En aquel viaje,un confundido Hyoga le dijo al dragón q estaba enamorado de él,le dió su primer beso...y después de aquello al volver a Japon,Shun se le declaró y ahí acabó su sueño... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del recuerdo de Shiryu~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-Seiya....mi pequeño Seiya 

Shiryu tomó la cara de Seiya y la levantó,tan indefenso...¿Cómo podia ser posible que él hubiese luchado contra Hades?Si hubiera muerto,q hubiese sido de mi...Shiryu le besó con una desesperación como si jamas volviese a probar los labios de aquel pequeño.... 

Capitulo 4.Escondidos 

Besamé, 

mientras sientes la piel 

que hay detrás de mi piel. 

Los besos entre Shiryu y Seiya se profundizaban cada vez más,las manos expertas del chico mayor acariciaban primeramente sobre la camiseta del joven de cabellos castaños.Sus manos buscaban con ansias lo que desde tanto tiempo ambos deseaban. 

-Ahora me di cuenta q yo no amé jamas a Hyoga-decía Shiryu entre besos 

Juramé 

una y otra vez que tú 

intentarias amarme más 

solo un poco más que ayer. 

Seiya se paró un momento mirando la cara sonrojada de Shiryu. 

-Shiryu..yo...yo quiero saber... 

El chico mayor puso un dedo en sus labios, 

-Te adoro Seiya,te quiero 

Y le beso suavemente recorriendo sus cuerpos con sus labios,cubriendo el cuerpo más pequeño con el suyo,sintiendo su calor y las manos de Seiya que timidamente empezaban a desnudarle. 

Como si fueras tú 

la vela y yo su luz 

para iluminarnos tú y yo 

casi nada muy poquito 

dentro del cuarto en un rincón. 

Escondidos 

solo por amor 

la oscura habitación 

tu cuerpo,el mio 

el tiempo de un reloj. 

Escondidos 

solos tú y yo 

atrapados sin poder salir 

del interior,de tu interior 

mientras que hacemos el amor. 

Dos cuerpos entrelazados en un lecho blanco,susurrandose palabras de amor,palabras totalmente nuevas entre los dos. Acariciandose,examinando por primera vez sus cuerpos;después de tanto tiempo de luchas juntos por una misma causa,sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las manos del otro.Sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos,de sus besos...Las palabras calladas,el grito en el silencio,un enorme amor creciendo en sus corazones. 

Clandestinamente 

intercambiamos el calor,el calor 

indiscutiblemente 

terminamos viendo el sol. 

Escondidos 

solos por amor 

la oscura habitación 

tu cuerpo,el mio 

el tiempo de un reloj. 

Escondidos 

solos tú y yo 

atrapados sin poder salir 

del interior,de tu interior 

mientras que hacemos el amor, 

El amor,tu y yo... 

Atenea entro en la casa con Hyoga y Shun, 

-Pues Seiya deberia de estar aqui...les hace falta hablar a Shiryu y a ti Hyoga;asi espero que él se de cuenta que esta enamorado de Seiya...pero parece-dijo mirando en la cocina donde minutos antes habia dejado a Seiya-que él no esta aqui 

-Shh...Hyoga,Atenea mirad-dijo Shun señalando la habitacion de Atenea 

Los dos caminaron hasta alli y para sorpresa de ellos aquellos dos ya se dieron cuenta de su amor,dormian abrazados Shiryu con un brazo protector sobre Seiya quien dormia sobre su pecho. 

-Parece q ya se dio cuenta ¿no?-dijo la diosa con una sonrisa. 

Mientras en los sueños de ellos dos hacian planes de futuro. 

Notas: La canción "Escondidos" no es de mi propiedad solo la utilice para hacer esa parte 

Esta totalmente dedicado a Allen, gracias por ayudarme a seguir ^^ 


End file.
